Mindy's Back
Mindy's Back is the fourth episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on April 30, 2005. Plot Josh is psyched about the science fair. When the science fair day comes, Mindy returns from the mental institution and is competing with Josh. The electromagnet she presents is stronger than Josh's, so she wins first place. Later, Mindy chooses Josh to work with her on a project, much to Josh's dismay. However, when she comes to his house, they argue and soon realize they like each other and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Mindy is concerned when she finds out that Josh didn't tell Drake about their relationship, so Josh promises to tell him. He does not tell Drake about their relationship (as he had a nightmare where Drake's head explodes after telling him), and Mindy breaks up with him. Finally, Josh tells Drake he was dating Mindy. Drake surprisingly tells Josh that he can date whoever he wants to date. Josh tells Drake that Mindy broke up with him, so they go to her house in the night. Josh stands on Drake shoulders to knock on Mindy's window to apologize to her for not telling Drake sooner. Mindy accepts his apology but she refuses to go back out with him after what happened, but as Josh is about to leave, she rethinks it and the two kiss. Drake's shoulders start hurting, causing Josh to fall and Mindy fall out the window. Quotes * Trivia *Josh introduces his science project by saying: "Welcome to my magnetic field...of dreams". This is an allusion to the 1989 Kevin Costner movie, Field of Dreams. *At the beginning of this episode, when Drake and Josh talk of their "first" meeting, a vintage Illinois license plate dated June of 1986 is shown. This is the same month that Drake Bell was born in. *Josh's line "I'' get to be the boyfriend!" is referenced to by Mindy in ''Really Big Shrimp. *Drake and Josh mentioned themselves being little in the opening sequence. Their actual appearances being little was in "Foam Finger". *The events of Honor Council are referred to in this episode, since this is Mindy's second appearance. *When Drake mentions Josh getting his foot stuck in the toilet, he also mentions that Josh got his foot stuck in the toilet in the episode Smart Girl. *Drake asks Mindy if she came back to get him suspended again which takes us back to the episode Honor Council. *Drake's head explodes in Josh's nightmare. *According to end credits found on TeenNick airings, there are stunt doubles for Drake, Josh, and Mindy in the final scene. Goofs *When Mindy and Josh fall out the window, one can clearly see the extra padding on the ground. *When it shows the outside of Drake and Josh's house and the scene where Mindy and Josh are in the living room dating, it's night then in the next scene where Josh tells Drake he's dating Mindy, it's day, but when they arrive at Mindy's house, it's suddenly night again. *When Josh and Mindy are sitting on the window seat, playing with the toy shark, you can see the reflection of a crew member through the left window. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Trivia